


The Mountain King In The Human Realm

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crow Familiar Hinata Shouyo, Deities, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Suna Rintarou, M/M, Married AtsuSaku/SakuAtsu, Married Couple, Mountain King Kageyama Tobio, Mr. Freeze/Fukunaga Sohei, Part of my “I call this the in which Miya Osamu falls in love with the ghost Suna Rintarou AU”, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, background AsaNoya - Freeform, background daisuga, self-indulgent headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: Kageyama meets Atsumu on a search in the human realm.“Pardon me, Mr High an’ Mighty, but I do believe that I did save ya.”“You didn’t save me,” Kageyama hissed, resisting the urge to say ()I’m here because of you.()“And don’t call me that. Better yet, don’t talk to me.”
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Konoha Akinori/Sarukui Yamato, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendo Satori & Kawanishi Taichi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020646
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	The Mountain King In The Human Realm

Kageyama Tobio hated going to the human realm. He despised stepping foot in those unholy, polluted environments where there were no animals running freely, birds soaring, trees sprouting around every single corner or any rivers competing with creeks to bottom out with the lakes and ponds.

But when you were a king, feelings were not a factor in your work. No matter whether you loved something or despised it, duties were duties and you fulfilled them with grace; without fail.

Kageyama Tobio may hate the human realm, but he hated losing even more. That was just the kind of person he was. Hot headed and motivated, he completed his jobs with a steady hand. Still, the young Mountain King couldn't help but shiver at the thought of going to the human's world. He had seen the history of the mortals. The way they killed their own kind and moved down continent after continent, claiming the lands as quickly as rats scurried under ship's decks. The way they could stab someone in the back without a second thought, no remorse. The way Kings fellone after another into a vast hole known as hell, the way people were angry one moment and then all smiles the next. Kageyama couldn't imagine interacting with such two faced beings.

"I just wanna get this over with and get back to my mountain.."

Here he was, dressed in drabs that the swans of his lakes had laid out for his in the morning, taking hesitant steps down an unfamiliar road as people bustled about around him.

"How can anyone find anything," the god in disguise mumbled as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and buried his face into the scarf draped around his neck and shoulders, "with all this trash floating around?"

The noise, Tobio observed, was deafening. He thought that he was used to volume, being around a certain crow familiar, but the human's managed to prove him wrong.

Heaving a sigh, Tobio quickened his pace and ducked his head, taking longer strides in his haste to leave. The stench of the place around him made his head spin. The smoky essence of the air and the foul scent of the trash mixed with the different scents of the human's running around him flooded Kageyama's nostrils. He found himself stumbling multiple times, tripping over his feet as he staggered down the roads.

_Get yourself together, Kageyama. You're a king!_ His mind urged him. _Get to whom you need so you can leave!_

"That's right. All I have to do is find that human, and get what I need so I can go home and clean my collection."

The Mountain King took a moment to collect himself. Alright, now think carefully and find them.

"Oy, I've never seen ya 'round here!"

And Tobio short circuited. Without a second thought, he lashed out with a yell of, "Heathen!" pushing his hands out defensively and propelled himself away from whoever had come up in front of him. With a gasp, he turned on his heels, dashing madly down the streets, avoiding colliding with person after person before ducking into an alleyway. 

"What the fuck was up with that?!" Tobio hissed as he rushed past walls of moss coated stone before slowing to a halt before a large brick blockade. "Who dares approach a god like that?"

"They don't know that you're a god! Bakayama,"

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He muttered. Head swiveling wildly with his dark bangs swaying over his strikingly blue eyes, the Mountain King closed his eyes with a shaky exhale and sank to his knees, leaning against a doorframe; blocked in by old walls doors.

"So what do we do now?"

"Dunno," Tobio muttered as raised a hand and stretched out an arm, letting a little crow hop out from where it sat tucked in under his coat, to settle on his forearm.

The crow clicked it's beak. "What do you mean, ' _dunno_ '?!"

"Exactly what I mean,"

"Don't you have that human to find?!"

"I still don't get why I was chosen to go. They know that I hate this place, and that I can't stand humans. They could've chosen someone else for the job."

"Why're you telling me that?!" The crow squeaked. "You should've told Kuroo when he was offering you the job!"

Tobio sighed, "I can't refuse a higher God's orders, idiot. You know that."

The crow mirrored the God's sigh and let his beak fall shut. Waving a wing and shrugging his shoulders, it snuggled deeper against Tobio's arm. "Sure," it muttered.

The Mountain King snorted softly and slowly opened his eyes, grin fading quicker than the mist when the sun god would wave his hand. He was painfully aware of the position he was in. The way he was trapped in by walls surrounding him at all sides. The way he was leaning against a rotting door with a crow sitting on his arm. Blinking, he tried to adjust to the light seeping in and dimming the darkness of the alleyway.

But what he wasn't aware of—

"Kageyama, Kageyama!"

"What?"

"Somethings here with us!"

Tobio's face set seriously. "Hide," he muttered lowly to the crow.

With a squeak, the crow jumped up and scurried up Kageyama's arm, slipping under his coat and nuzzling back into the little nook he had made in the fabric; concealing himself.

— Was the figure coming towards him, waving slowly through the alleyway.

Kageyama's lips turned into a snarl. "Who goes there?"

"Woah, easy!" The figure replied, raising their hands. "Jus' wanted to check if ye were okay."

"Leave," Tobio hissed.

The figure ignored him. 

"Alrigh'," they sighed. "Alrigh'."

Kageyama relaxed, thinking that the figure heeded his words, but instead of leaving like he thought he would, they strode over to Kageyama and took his arm in a large hand.

Tobio jumped back. "Unhand me, mortal!"

The figure raised an eyebrow. "Mortal? Heh, ya sure speak funny for someone who's lost."

"I'm not lost! Let go of me!"

The human stared at him, eyes wide before his lips stretched into a thin grin. Ignoring Kageyama's protests of "Hey!" and "Fuck you, I said let go!" he moved to grip the God's wrist, fingers curling around the thin joint, slowly helped Kageyama up to his feet.

"There ye go," he grinned. "So, how 'bout a thank ya?"

Tobio pulled his wrist from the human's grip and scowled at them. "I never asked for your help."

“Yer a rude one, aren’ ya?”

“I’m not the one grabbing people when they say to let go.” Tobio retorted.

The human laughed. “Yer an interestin’ fella. I think I like ya.”

Kageyama bit back a “I don’t,”, but let the human link their arms and pull him back out the alleyway. Maybe this human could lead his to whom he was searching for.

“So,” the human hummed without turning to the god and catching him off guard, “what’s yer name?”

Tobio wrinkled his nose in distaste. “What?”

“I believe I asked yer name,”

“Why would you need to know that?” Tobio asked. “And why would I give my name to a complete stranger?”

The God’s brow twitched as the human shook his head with a laugh.

“Yer funny!” The human chuckled, smiling. “Well, if it makes things any better, my name’s Miya Atsumu, but ye can call me ‘Tsumu. Also, I do believe tha’ I _did_ save ya back there.”

“You didn’t save me—” Tobio resisted the strong urge to snap ‘ _I was there because of you,_ ’ and settled for frowning. “I won’t call you ‘Tsumu, and you didn’t save me.”

“Fair enough,” Atsumu sang. “An’ suit yer self, but it’s only fair that I know yer name since ya know mine.”

The last thing Tobio wanted was to tell a human his name, but if he was going to use this Miya Atsumu to his advantage, then he would have to make some sacrifices. Sighing, the god mumbled, “Tobio. Kageyama Tobio.”

“Tobio, huh?” Atsumu repeated. Turning around, he flashed a grin at the god. “Nice to meet ya, Tobio-Kun!”

_Don’t call me by my first name, idiot._

Tobio forced himself to nod. “Yeah, you too.”

— _Not_.


End file.
